


The Unbearable Lightness of Winning

by econator



Category: Motorsport RPF, World Endurance Championship RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, D/s, Deep Throating, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 06:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15527910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/econator/pseuds/econator
Summary: Julien is thrilled to win the LMP2 title with Bruno. He's even more happy to celebrate in a broom closet with him before going back to the garage





	The Unbearable Lightness of Winning

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by how handsy they were in their post-race interview for the last race of the 2017 season. All the loving looks and cuddling and chest stroking...it was too much to resist. I sat on it for a while because I couldn't get it quite right. Now it's here.
> 
> CW: at one point, Bruno grabs Julien's throat without asking for explicit consent; in my head canon, it's an established part of what Bruno knows Julien likes. I didn't tag for strangulation, because it's more like dominant throat holding than strangulation

Julien could barely concentrate on what Louise and Bruno were saying to each other. He felt like someone had plugged him into an industrial power plant the moment Bruno crossed the line, securing their title. Julien refocused on the conversation, basking in Bruno’s contagious joy. Bruno looked at him in a way that made his insides twist and churn.

‘Four wins in five races…’ Bruno sighed contentedly.

He put his arm around Bruno’s shoulders, wanting to take him somewhere private and squeeze him until their bodies melted together. Bruno returned the side hug as Julien gave his lines to Louise. He found himself drifting into open admiration of his sometimes-lover, remembering to call him a “friend” just in time. _Sure, everyone knows that drivers hook up with each other in the drunken ecstasy after races, but no need to lend credence to the rumours._ He directed his gushing into gratitude to stay on safe territory. Bruno, the reigning monarch of positivity, took over and thanked Nico and the team before the interview ended. They moved away from Louise to chat to the freelance journos. Julien couldn’t bring himself to let go of Bruno, and Bruno made no move to break their contact. Maybe people would think they were just sharing a happy moment.

‘I have drive dick for you,’ Bruno whispered in his ear as they went down the narrow walkway to the garages.

Julien tightened his grip on Bruno’s overalls and leaned into his neck.

‘I want to suck it out of you.’

Bruno’s grip on Julien’s waist tightened. He steered them down the paddock and into the garage broom closet, locking the door behind them. Julien pulled Bruno’s body against his own, and buried his face in his neck. He breathed in the smell of Bruno’s sweat-slicked skin, overcome with emotion.

‘I love you.’ He kissed Bruno's neck. ‘You’re brilliant. That last hour…’ He nibbled Bruno’s earlobe. ‘I want to spend all night making you yell my name.’

Bruno cupped Julien’s face in his hands and kissed him hungrily. Julien tightened his arms around Bruno, rubbing his back and moaning appreciatively. It felt right to be celebrating like this. Bruno shuffled backwards until he was leaning against the wall, pulling Julien along with him. He held Julien’s face a few centimeters from his own, stroking his fingertips across his cheeks.

‘You’re brilliant too. They need to upgrade you from silver to gold for next season. You ‘ve been amazing this year.’

Julien smiled. ‘In the car or the bed?’

Bruno kissed him tenderly, stroking the hair off his forehead. ‘Both.’

Julien opened Bruno’s race suit and dropped to his knees, freeing the erection Bruno had from the vibrations and adrenaline of the last hour. He licked the tip to sample the taste of his arousal. He spat in his hand, and smiled up at Bruno, who tangled his fingers through his hair and guided him closer. He took Bruno’s tip into his mouth, flicking his tongue all over it as he pumped Bruno’s shaft with his wet hand. He could feel Bruno’s fingertips stroking his scalp and sending tingles down his spine. He grabbed Bruno’s hips, opened his throat, and took him all the way in. Bruno thrust gently into his mouth, cradling Julien’s head in his hands.

‘I love your mouth,’ Bruno whispered.

Julien replied by pulling back and lavishing more attention on the head of Bruno’s cock, enjoying the sound of Bruno panting.

‘May I finger you?’

Bruno groaned.

‘Yes please.’

He wet a finger in his mouth, and pushed it into Bruno’s hole. Julien pressed his hand against Bruno’s taint and flicked his finger over his prostate as he sucked his cock. He could tell Bruno was close from the ragged breathing. Julien pushed another finger into Bruno’s ass, sucking him frantically until he felt him tense. Bruno moaned Julien’s name as he came in his mouth. Julien hungrily sucked the last drop out of him before rocking back on his haunches. The sight of Bruno sagging against the wall, sated by Julien’s careful work, made his cock harder. He undid his race suit, stroking it as he stared up at his co-champion. Bruno opened his eyes and looked down. He ran his fingertips over his cheek.

‘I want to help,’ Bruno said, holding his hand out to help him up.

Julien accepted his hand, stood, and pressed his body against Bruno’s. For a few moments, he humped his hip, kissing his neck. Bruno pushed him away and closed his hand around Julien’s throat. Julien whimpered.

‘Yeah, that’s what you wanted, isn’t it?’ Bruno said softly.

Julien let Bruno press him into the wall. He ran his fingertips over Julien’s throbbing cock head.

‘Look at this slutty cock, all purple from tasting my cum.’

Julien moaned.

‘You love being my bitch and drinking cum from my cock, don’t you?’

Julien nodded. Bruno tightened his hand around his throat, and smacked his erection.

‘You slut.’

‘Yes, yes I am.’

Bruno smacked Julien’s cock until it tingled like he was about to come. He grabbed a tin water cup off the nearby sink and put it over Julien’s cock head. Julien whimpered in anticipation when he realised what was coming. Bruno squeezed Julien’s cock, milking it slowly.

‘You filthy slut,’ Bruno whispered in Julien’s ear, sending tingles through his body. ‘I’m going to make you drink your cum. I’ll make you swallow every last drop, because you’re nothing but my race weekend fuck puppet and you deserve to be forced to clean up your own filth.’

Julien wrapped his arms around Bruno, thrust into his hand, and came.

‘You disgusting whore,’ Bruno murmured, nibbling Julien’s ear as he milked his cock dry.

Julien could do nothing but surrender to the waves of pleasure as he leaned his head back against the wall. When he had finished, Bruno released his throat and kissed him tenderly before putting the cup to Julien’s lips. He gave Julien a loving smile.

‘Drink, my beautiful slut.’

Julien willingly accepted Bruno pouring his fluids into his mouth. Bruno caressed Julien’s throat with his fingertips as he drank, making him shiver with delight. Julien darted his tongue out and licked the inside of the cup, scooping out the last few drops.

‘Good boy,’ Bruno said, tossing the cup into the sink.

Julien wrapped his arms around Bruno, clinging to him to stave off the inevitable self-loathing of having succumbed to his deviant desires again. Bruno held Julien, stroking his neck gently. Something about this time seemed more legitimate than their previous stolen moments. Maybe it was their shared title. Having their names together in first place in the championship somehow made him feel like the world had acknowledged that they were something meaningful to each other. Maybe this time he wouldn’t hate himself in the morning.

‘Did you mean it when you said you loved me?’ Bruno asked, squeezing his waist.

Julien buried his face in Bruno’s neck to avoid looking at him. Of course he loved him. He’d loved him from the moment Bruno first walked into the team, armed with nothing other than geekery and kindness. He could never admit it without the excuse of a lust-hazed brain.

‘Hmm,’ Julien mumbled, hoping Bruno would drop the subject.

Bruno ran his hands up Julien’s arms.

‘I feel the same. Have done for months, but I’m not ready to say the words yet.’

Julien sighed into Bruno’s skin, pressing a contented kiss against his collarbone.

‘I’m struggling to believe that someone as awesome as you loves me. I’m still basically a rookie.’

Bruno squeezed Julien’s shoulders.

‘Believe it because it’s true.’ Bruno kissed him tenderly. ‘We should probably go out and face the music. People will be wondering where we are.’

Julien stepped towards the sink, doing up his race suit.

‘I need to wash the cup. DNA evidence. You go ahead. I’ll follow you in a minute.’

‘We just won a title together. It’d be more suspicious if we split up than walked out together. The team will probably just assume that we got stopped by a reporter or something if we walk together.’

Julien rinsed the last traces of his semen out of the cup, placing it upside down next to the tap.

‘You do realise they can still swab that and get your DNA off it?’

‘Yes, but if it smells clean, nobody will check.’

Bruno put his arm around Julien’s waist, unlocked the door, and led him out into the world. Nico rounded the corner as they walked out. He looked them both up and down.

‘Don’t get too drunk with the team,’ Nico said. ‘No whisky dick at the thirty-one crew play party.’

Bruno grinned and squealed.

‘We get to do the thirty one crew play party!’

‘You’ve been asking for it all year, so it makes sense now you’ve won the championship.’

Bruno pulled Nico into a languorous kiss without releasing Julien. He tentatively put his arm around Nico, wondering what the etiquette was for having a threesome with your lover’s long-term fuck buddy. Bruno straightened. Nico and Julien looked at each other. To save awkwardness, Julien kissed Nico’s cheek, and walked into the garage.


End file.
